Rosella
Name: Rosella Race: Human, briefly a Vulcanix Troll Occupation: Princess of Daventry Residence: Castle Daventry, Daventry Faction: Kingdom of Daventry Family: daughter of Graham and Valanice, twin sister of Alexander, in-law of Cassima, grandchild of Sir Hereward, Prince Cedric, and Coignice Alignment: Good Despite or perhaps because of her brother's kidnapping, Rosella lived a mostly coddled childhood. Unlike most princesses raised in such a way, however, Rosella is brave, impulsive, and highly independent. She is, on the other hand, extremely stubborn. To Heir is Human When the Three-Headed Dragon began demanding girls be sacrificed to it, Rosella was brave enough to volunteer and stubborn enough to ignore her parents when they told her no. Fortunately for her, shortly before the Dragon ate her, Alexander returned to Daventry and reached Cloudland, brewed a storm and killed the monstrous creature. Rosella reunited with her brother and headed back to Castle Daventry with him. They met their parents joyfully. (In the IA remake of KQ3, months pass between this scene and the next. In canon, the next follows this immediately.) ---- The Perils of Rosella Graham decided to pass on his adventurer's cap to his children, but as he threw it in the air his chest seized up. The family despaired, fearing they might lose him. Rosella could not even be in the same room as Graham, she was so distraught. This was why she was in the throne room when Genesta reached out for help through Merlin's Mirror. Genesta explained that there was a magical fruit in Tamir that could save Graham. Without much hesitation, Rosella agreed to go to Tamir. Once there, she learned she had to return Genesta's Talisman to the fairy in order to return to Daventry -- and she had to do it all in a day. To help disguise her, Genesta transformed Rosella's clothes to those of a peasant girl. Before long, Rosella had come to the attention of Lolotte. Though the evil fairy had thought to kill her, she was persuaded not to by Edgar. Instead, Lolotte ordered her to capture a unicorn for her. Rosella used cupid's bow to charm the unicorn and rode it up to Lolotte's Castle with a bridle. Next, Lolotte demanded she obtain the hen that lays golden eggs from the Ogre's home. Before doing this task, she used the frog crown she had obtained from the Frog Prince, to reach the mountain cave behind the waterfall. Narrowly escaping the Cave Troll, she made it to the Death Bogs of Tamir. Here she obtained the magical fruit. Next, she headed to the Ogre's House where she managed to get the Hen and a hatchet. She soon stumbled upon the Witch's Cave and when the Three Witches tried to eat her, she grabbed their glass eye. In return for having their eye back, they gave her a black scarab to protect her from undead. Rosella brought the Hen to Lolotte and was then taxed with finding Pandora's Box. After freeing the spirits of the Category:Whateley Ghosts, Rosella entered the Aegyptian Crypt and found the box. When she brought that to Lolotte, the evil fairy informed the princess she would be marrying Edgar that morning and locked Rosella in a tower without any of her belongings. Edgar slipped Rosella the key to the door in a bouquet of flowers, allowing Rosella to sneak through the castle and regain her equipment. She rushed to Lolotte's bedroom and shot the fairy with one of Cupid's arrows. As the fairy was incapable of feeling love, the arrow melted her. With their leige dead, Lolotte's Henchmen let Rosella pass through the castle. She freed the unicorn, and took Pandora's Box and the Hen. She locked Pandora's Box back in the Crypt and pushed the Crypt Key under the door. Then she set off to find Genesta. She gave the good fairy's talisman back to her, restoring the fairy's full magic. She removed the enchantment on Edgar, who proposed to Rosella. Concerned for her father's life, the princess refused. With that, Genesta sent her back to Daventry where she gave Graham the fruit and saved his life. ---- Absence Makes the Heart Go Yonder & Heir Today, Gone Tomorrow Rosella was in Castle Daventry when Mordack stole it, and was freed by Crispin's magic. She was brought to the Land of the Green Isles by Shamir Shamazle to witness Alexander's marriage to Cassima. ---- The Princeless Bride A short time later, Rosella, tired of her mother's nagging about marriage and curious about the castle she could see in a pool's reflection, dove into the pond. She was snatched from the vortex she found herself in by King Otar Fenris III. The next thing she knew, she was a Vulcanix Troll herself and was engaged to the troll king. With the help of Mathilde, who believed the troll king was an imposter, Rosella regained her human form and headed to Ooga Booga in search of the real King Otar. The princess uncovered the king in the Deadfall -- where Malicia imprisoned both of them. With Otar's help, the two escaped. They snooped in Malicia's Home and then headed out to Falderal to find another way in to the Vulcanix Underground. They reached the Volcano Control Room just in time to stop the false king from activating the volcano. Quickly, Rosella used the Troll King's Wand to lift the spell on the false king -- revealing Edgar! When Malicia arrived, Edgar fought her and was killed -- giving Rosella enough time to activate the Strange Device and turn Malicia and Cuddles into infants. Then she gave Edgar an extra life and returned him to life. At this point, Valanice, Titania and Oberon arrived. They were all delighted to have found their children. Edgar asked Rosella for permission to woo her, and this time she consented. External Link: King's Quest Omnipedia Category:See No Weevil Characters Category:Floating Castle Characters Category:KQ3 VGA Characters Category:KQ3 Characters Category:KQ4 Characters Category:KQ5 Characters Category:KQ6 Characters Category:KQ7 Characters Category:King's Quest Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Heroes Category:Princesses Category:Humans Category:Inhabitants of Daventry Category:Good Characters Category:Vulcanix Trolls Category:Females